DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The main objectives of this proposal are: (1) to contrast a psychotherapeutic intervention designed to encourage heroin dependent patients to enter long term treatment after discharge from detoxification and a video resource intervention designed for the same purpose, with drug counseling as usual; and (2) to predict which patients will enter long term treatment, utilizing a modification of the Health Belief Model as a theoretical basis. The psychotherapeutic intervention is a new Resource Translation Intervention Process (RTIP) designed to reduce perceived barriers to entering long term treatment. The video resource intervention consists of three videocassettes developed by NIDA and focused on aspects of long term treatment. A secondary goal is to determine outcomes for patients 30 days after discharge. At least 1235 subjects will be studied. An on-off experimental design is employed, in which two hospital detoxification units, both under the same management and supervision, and with the same staff and standard treatment package, alternate as experimental and control sites. Experimental subjects will receive one of the two interventions, while control subjects will receive treatment as usual. Subjects are interviewed at 3 times: baseline (1 day after entry); 6 days after entry; and 30 days after discharge. The 30 day interview includes information on admission/non admission to long term treatment, as well as types of services received, reasons for retention in or dropout from treatment, reasons for relapse (if it occurred), and criminal, employment, medical and mental health outcomes. Analysis will be by descriptive statistics and logistic and multiple repression analysis.